happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear/Gallery
Images of Disco Bear. General Disco Bear's Collect Them All Card.png|Disco Bear's Collect 'em All Card. Disco Bear's Season 1 Intro.gif|Disco Bear's Internet Season 1 intro. Disco Bear's Season 2 Intro.png|Disco Bear's Internet Season 2 intro. Disco Bear's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|Disco Bear's intro in Rink Hijinks. Disco Bear's TV Season Intro.gif|Disco Bear's TV Season intro. Disco Bear's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Disco Bear's Internet Season 3/4 intro. D is for Disco Bear: "Don't be a drag. Get down and dance! Can you dig it?" IRE12 Disco Bear's Intro.png|Disco Bear in Winter Break. DiscoBearDancingMovesHS33.gif|Disco Bear showing off his dancing moves. DiscoBearIconicPointHS33.gif|Disco Bear's iconic point pose. Disco Bear by HappySmile33.png|Disco Bear pointing at something. DiscoBearHappyHS33.png|Happy Disco Bear DiscoBearMeowHS33.png|Disco Bear's Cool Meow Pose DiscoBearFallingScreamHS33.png|Disco Bear falling and screaming. STV1E2.2 Disco Bear's house.png|Disco Bear's tree house. Disco Bear's Room.png|Disco Bear's bedroom. Charactershot0013-1-.jpg|Disco Bear's picture. Disco's Bathroom.png|Oh yes, that's a bathroom. S2E25 Disco Bear's Injury.png|Disco Bear after Petunia sprayed him in the eyes. IF45.png|Disco Bear sideways. DiscoBearGrooving.jpg|Disco Bear showing off his dance moves. Rink_Hijinks.png|Disco Bear rollerskating. conceptdiscobear.PNG|A concept art of Disco Bear. Skating_bear.png|Disco Bear with roller-skates and a frisbee. File:Harlem Shake - Happy Tree Friends Version|Disco Bear doing the Harlem Shake (not actual Mondo content). Disco_Bear_flirting_with_Flaky.png|When the chipmunk and the skunk say no, try the porcupine. S4E9_Sniffles,_Flippy_and_Disco_Bear.png|Disco Bear the King/Prince. Disco mirror.png|Disco Bear looks at himself in the mirror. DiscoBear_AllBase.png|Disco Bear's model sheet. disco spotlight.jpg|Disco in A Change of Heart. Fatso.PNG|Disco Bear discovers a shocking truth: He's fat! Disco Bear3.png|In his Smoochie. Rink hijinks 0.png|Disco Bear charges Flaky. That's metal af.png|Disco Bear without eyes. Uhh nothing to see here folks.png|Dead Disco Bear in Mime to Five. Burned Afro.jpg|His injury in Class Act. zayats 170.png|Disco Bear with his headphones. 1,2,3 EYES EXPLODE..png|Disco Bear dressed to the nines but still a .001. S3E20 BW Several characters' deaths.png|Disco Bear suffering from Splendid's fart. Wait aren't does eggs hot.png|Disco Bear cat? Disco bears rape face by okami rao fox-d3fqlkx.jpg|Ouch! S4E5 VC Rudy.png|Finally the dancing bear has a job.|link=A Vicious Cycle Disco Bear.png|Without his afro. Hqdefault3.jpg|Disco Bear sad. Dddd.jpg|Disco after his wish. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Disco Bear hiding Truffles. Disco Bear whale.PNG|The swelling will go down soon. Hey now.....PNG|Target spotted. Disc-O's.png|Disco Bear's brand of cereal in the Second Serving DVD menu. Derb 2.jpg|DB as an opponent in Deadeye Derby. DiscoBearPlayerHS33.png|Disco Bear The Player Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Sliced in half by something (probably the chainsaw). Dbchan.png|The Disco Bear channel. Fat.png|We get it, Disco Bear. You're fat! STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|At the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Cavebear.png|Disco Bear with his nipples exposed. Coasterbuddies.png|Disco Bear with Russell. discosketch.jpg|Sketches of Disco Bear, originally created for an unproduced figure. Capture10.PNG|Disco Bear in a DVD menu. Sin título (5).png|Disco Bear being oblivious. Disco Bear Dancing.gif DismalNaughtyHedgehog-size restricted.gif Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 8.18.12 PM.png|The scariest image in HTF Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 6.41.08 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 9.51.55 AM.png Screenshot 2019-12-14 at 8.45.50 PM.png Deaths Dead bear.png|Killed by an invasion of Flaky's flakes. ClAct89.png|Died from an school explosion. Headphnes.jpg|Exploded face from his headphones playing very, very loud music. This death is possibly caused by The Cursed Idol and Petunia thinking that he is a toy. HTF_Moments_-_Flaky_and_Disco_Bear_'snow'_dead_(S02_E51)_8.png|Disco Bear's third death caused by Flaky. TheCarExplosion.png|Died in a car explosion caused by The Mole's car. Dropdeaddiscobear.png DiscoBear Death 2.png|Impaled by his submarine's periscope. Eeeewww.png Towngoesboom.png|Died from an explosion. DiscoBear Death 1.png Werelosinghim.png Roblox death sound.png|Killed by a lot of glass pieces. HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_7.png DiscoBear Death 3.png|Dies in a dancing position because disco. Discostrike.png|Face strained by a giant popcorn. Ipso Fatso Death.png DW_Poor_disco_-_Edited.png|Slitted head by Fliqpy's knife. S3E7_2outof3.png S3E20_BW_Several_characters'_deaths.png|Intoxicated by Splendid's gas. Skeletons.png S4E5_Headbowl.png S4E6_Discofish.png|Head decapitated by Russell's fishing rod. Disco Bear Hot Tub HTF (2).jpg Episodic SA_zig.png indexstayin.jpg Sa_unexpected_guest.png Sa_giggles_and_petunia_turn.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.05.50_PM.png Sa_db_close_1.png SA_DB_closeup_3.png Disco bears rape face by okami rao fox-d3fqlkx.jpg Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.14.53_PM.png SA_DB_close_up_4.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.16.39_PM.png Sa_disco_red.png Sa_disco_green.png Sa_disco_blue.png indexgdb.jpg SA_twirl.png Sa_obilivious.png SA_shock.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.50.57_PM.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.54.51_PM.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.56.30_PM.png Sa_disco_bear_robot_dance.png SA_Now_what.png Stayin' Alive 52.PNG Stayin' Alive 53.PNG HTF - Rink Hijinks 3.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 6.png Dead bear.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 8.png Hellodolly discobear01.png Hellodolly discobear02.png Hellodolly discobear03.png Hellodolly discobear04.png Hellodolly discobear05.png Hellodolly discobear06.png Hellodolly discobear07.png SkiYa3.png Hey_now.....PNG SkiYa4.png SkiYa7.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 1.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 2.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 3.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 4.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 5.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 6.png HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 7.png IF6.png DANCE.png IF18.png Disco_mirror.png OH NO.png IF32.png IF35.png IF43.png IF48.png Yum.jpg Discobear sad.png IF60.png IF67.png Ipsofato discobear01.png Here they come.png Ipso_Fatso.png IF124.png IF129.png IF134.png tired.png Ok hand emoji.png Toofast.png Comingthrough.png Youhitsniffles.png Runawaytreadmill2.png Concrete.png Crushed cub.png Incoming.png IF188.png IF200.png IF206.png Bearscantfly.png Beforedecapitation.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 1.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 2.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 4.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 7.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 8.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 11.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 12.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 13.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 14.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 15.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 16.png Oof.png HELP.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 19.png Noanesthetic.png Bumponhead.png Picture-8.png Probablydead.png Wrongmeats2.png Thisisyourbodynow.png Happyfatso.png Sadfatso.png I feel violated.png Wet.png That's better.png Disco Bear does a hair makeover.PNG MY HAIR.png Haircut.png Doneyet.png That was quick.png All Done!.png Runningbald.png Baldandsad.png So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG WHATAREYOUDOING.png That doesn't look healthy.png Discoderp.png Sugarcub 6.jpg MY HAI-er COTTON CANDY.png Here, I'll show ya!.PNG Signmeup.png Disco_Bear.png Roadrage.png Crazydiscobear.png Hairintheback.png Good as new!.PNG Itchyeye.png Pluckitout.png Eyepluck.png Hairyeyes.png Cryingblood.png Fallingintotub.png S4E5_Policecar.png S4E5_Nowwhat.png S4E5_Ahwhattheheck.png S4E5_Lumpy,_Pop_and_Disco_Bear.png S4E5_Headbowl.png S4E5_Cycle_end.png S4E6 PB Disco Bear.png S4E6 Put Your Back Into It.png S4E6_PYB6.png S4E6_PYB12.png S4E6 PYB Phew.png S4E6 PYB Oh no.png S4E6 PYB Everything is good.png S4E6 Disco Bear in Pain.png S4E6 PYB Very painful.png S4E6 Showerofpain.png S4E6 PYB Disco Bear wakes up.png S4E6 Disco Bear 1.png S4E6 PYB The dog.png S4E6 Discofish.png S4E6 Discobread.png Disco Bear At The Gmy.jpeg Disco Bear Hot Tub HTF (1).jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries